Of Memories Coming Back
by Readalyn
Summary: Geo had met the long-dead Eagle downtown - as a resurrected pickpocket of his wallet. And Geo plans to bring along his friend in Hikaru's b-day party, which he will regret later...
1. Downtown

Geo's on a stroll downtown when he encountered the long-dead Eagle - as a resurrected pickpocket of Geo's wallet. And then he set out a plan to tag along Eagle in Hikaru's birthday party. that he will regret later.  
  
Author's Note: Hello to everyone! This is my first time writing a fic in fanfiction.net. This is only a trial, though. I'm only an amateur trying to develop my skills.  
(cough, cough) But anyway. I'm a fan of so-many animes especially Magic Knight Rayearth, and I got a bunch of scanned images of 'em in my PC (they're so bulky but I will not dare delete them. he, he). This is love triangle of Hikaru, Lantis and Eagle. Review, 'kay? I'll appreciate your effort and criticism!  
  
Of Memories Coming Back  
  
By: Readalyn  
  
"Oh, crap." Geo uttered under his breathe while walking in an alley down the city, two medium-sized plastic bags containing the week's food supply verily occupied his two hands. Correction, Masaru's food supplies.  
  
He's been ordered about by Hikaru's all-so-good older brother to go downtown to buy Hikaru her needs. But really, it was meant for him. Geo can't say no to Masaru; he's holding his katana firmly on his right hand, always ready to strike.  
  
"It's really hard to be at someone's house. If only I'm still on Cephiro, or Autozam perhaps." Geo thought. "My hands are itching for another mecha battle!" And his mind goes back to the times when he's still with Lantis and Zazu, of the times they had tried to invade Cephiro for the benefit of Autozam, the times with his bestfriend Eagle.  
  
He took a deep sigh. Yeah, all had changed. for nothing. He then shook the floating image of Eagle in his brain, trying not to let a tear fall on his cheek - in public - for just such a long-time memory, for such a long-dead friend. Besides he's living on Earth now.  
  
Geo's still in his thoughts when someone had bumped onto his shoulder, his baggage almost slipped from his grip. He turned his head around, trying to see that dumb human who had bumped him. And all he saw was his backside, wearing a faded yellow T-shirt and blue jeans and a blue hat covering his head until he (the guy) turned left to another alleyway, vanishing in Geo's eyes.  
  
He (Geo) just shrugged his shoulders and again went to his own business.  
  
The world Hikaru is living at is a modernized world but not that much like that of Autozam. Why he's always comparing everything with Autozam? And its people - nice but quiet and always on their own business. On the first week of his stay, he's already sucked and bored. until he had a trip downtown where he'd found his ultimate favourites. And so, he stayed. with Masaru, frequently visited by Hikaru and her husband Lantis, sometimes by Umi and Fuu and Zasz.  
  
Wonder what his pal's doing now.  
  
Geo's head wandered about the city. Then his eyes twinkled upon reading a sign atop on one of the stores. Westside Sweets Shop. His pace became faster than his usual walk, as if his been chased. Within seconds, he stood there on the front sliding glass door. He entered the shop and his eyes were showered of countless assorted candies and sweets - in packages, in boxes, in plastic containers. And there were also cakes and pastries of various flavours - in plain, strawberries, chocolate.  
  
He's in an ultimate dream world.  
  
He took his pick, counting over a dozen box of coloured candies, two flavours of pastries for his midday snack and he bought also some gifts for his friends. He ran his hand inside his pants' pocket for his wallet.  
  
But it is not there.  
  
Geo's brows met at the center of his forehead. He again checked for his damn wallet but it's not really there! He patted his forehead with his own hand. "Oh, crap", he said for the second time that day.  
  
Then came inside his mind the flashing image of the man who had bumped him by the road. Realization came into him and is now determined to find the culprit. He left his goods by the counter, telling the lady in- charge to wait for a couple of minutes and he set off to find his missing wallet and to punish that who had done it, not sparing any second.  
  
The Author: So what d' ya think, huh? Geo's a nice guy. yes but maybe - just maybe, he'll get mad if his candies are lost to him. (Hey, a guy with an ultra-sweet tooth! Maybe he's as sweet in terms of love as his teeth are!) //grin//.  
And please, please, please tell me if there are errors of any kind so I might correct them immediately! Thanks! 


	2. We'd Meet Again, Friend

Of Memories Coming Back  
  
By: Readalyn  
  
To Fuu Huouoji: Thanx for the review! You'll see Ferio and Ascot later in other chappies. (whew, I almost forgot those two, thanx again.) And for the correction of Zazu's name!  
  
Chapter 2: We'd Meet Again, Friend  
  
The guy with the blue hat smiled in his triumph while tossing Geo's wallet up in the air. In the meantime, he's 'hiding' in one of his secret tunnels in an alleyway dumped by so-many garbage. It really stinks but he's used to it, for almost twenty years of his life.  
  
That's a very good start for the day and more will follow this one.  
  
He opened the still-new leather wallet and he whistled in his search. Inside are two thousand yen with coins counting over fifty yen and some. well. errr. shall we say. a picture of a sexy, tanned-skin girl in an Arabic-style costume with a weird hairdo, a comb, a withered petal of a rose, a small red-blinking button attached to the side and a plastic of candies?  
  
His brows raised on the last item. Then there was a grumbling noise and he looked around. He looked down, his face the colour of an anaemic child.  
  
It's no other than his stomach.  
  
When his eyes lay on the candies, his stomach grumbled more as if it is an erupting volcano. So, he popped those colourful candies into his mouth. A good substitute for breakfast. He will take dinner later.  
  
After eating, he put the leather wallet inside the remaining pocket of his worn pants. He stood up, nearly banging his head on the 'low ceiling' and he came out.  
  
Then, a shadow loomed over him. He raised his head in curiosity and his face became pale again. Before him is the man whom he just robbed a couple of minutes ago.  
  
Geo's face is like that of a raging bull, a devilish grin formed in his lips. "We meet again, boy." And he lowered his heavy hands on the lad's shoulder. It sagged.  
  
The guy winched in pain, trying to break free from Geo's tight grip. His body is already shaking because of fear and confusion and he's nearly in tears. He had never seen an angry man like this before. but he seems so familiar.  
  
"Please. please let me go! I beg of you!" the lad pleaded. "Don't report me to the cops or putting me in jail! I'll. I'll just give your wallet back; I've never touch anything, except the candies."  
  
Geo's grip became tighter than ever and he shook the lad. "You. you bastard! Don't you know that those candies are from Autozam! They're the last ones that I have!" He shook the lad harder.  
  
The lad's cap fell from his head. A shower of yellowish white locks went in different directions on his head and forehead. He looked grimly at Geo at the eye; blue eyes met darker ones.  
  
Geo was aghast with utmost horror. He can't believe of what he's seeing right now. His hands loosen its grip on the lad's shoulder. He stepped back, before uttering, "Ea-Eagle!!!???"  
  
AN: Wonder how Geo had found Eagle in his hideout??? Read the next chappie, 'kay? I don't know the color of Geo and Eagle's eyes, and if you know them, tell me! I think this chapter's gonna pass a lot of editing 'coz. well. it's just that I feel uneasy with this one. 


End file.
